We Almost Had It All
by Dementor92
Summary: Kurt/Blaine fic. Very depressing, or so I've heard.


A shot rang through the air. It all happened so fast. Kurt fell to the ground as Blaine's body collided with his. He lay still, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He fought himself not to move. He heard the crunching of footsteps as the drunk group of boys staggered over to where he and his boyfriend had fallen.

"Fucking faggots." one boy slurred as he surveyed the duo. The others started laughing and shouting insults. "Come on guys…We should go before the police or something gets here."

Kurt had never had to be so still in his life. He was glad Blaine understood that he had to be still too. All he needed was his boyfriend to try and be a hero. A car door slammed a little ways off and an engine roared to life. He waited until he heard the screech of tires on the road before he even thought about breathing again.

"Blaine, it's ok. We can get up. I think they're gone," Kurt said as he slowly stood. "Thank god those guys were drunk enough to think they hit us, huh?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend still laying on the ground. "Blaine? Come on get up. They're gone. The coast is clear babe." Kurt stood there for what felt like hours waiting for Blaine to get up. "Blaine?" he whispered. He bent down and turned Blaine over onto his back. The grass was red beneath him.

"Blaine? Oh god baby please no!" Kurt fell to his knees and scooped Blaine's lifeless body into his arms. "No please don't leave me! I need you! Do you hear me? I need you in my life in order to survive! I can't live without you!"

Sobs ripped through his body and the tears poured down his face. "Please come back to me! Please! Please…I love you so much."

Kurt's arms went limp as the sirens roared out in the distant night.

"Someone help me."The glaring lights hurt Kurt's eyes. The tears still poured down his face and his body wouldn't stop shaking.

"Mr. Hummel, I know this is hard but we need you to answer the questions. Can you tell us what happened?" Kurt looked at the scruffy police man interviewing him. He swallowed, trying to force the lump from his throat.

"We were-"

"You mean Mr. Anderson, correct?"

Kurt had to think for a moment. He hadn't heard Blaine's real last name in a while. He smiled, remembering how annoyed Blaine got when people called him Blaine Warbler.

"Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes, Blaine and I. We were having a picnic in this secluded field we found. We didn't think anyone else knew about it. Turns out it was a local drinking place for teen boys. We were…" He paused. "We were being intimate when they pulled up." Kurt closed his eyes.

"Oh god Kurt how are you so hot?" Kurt smiled into his boyfriend's mouth.

"I've been practicing my sexy. Just like you told me too." Kurt ground into Blaine's lap, causing the boy to groan in frustration.

"Uhhh Kurt stop. You know we can't do anything here. What if someone comes?"

"Blaine, no one is going to come. We are completely alone out here. We are hidden here." He pushed into Blaine's lap one more time before he started crawling down his boyfriend's body. Kurt grabbed Blaine, causing him to squirm under him. He loved making Blaine squirm. He slowly undid the button of Blaine's uniform pants and pushed down the zipper. He squeezed the hard bulge straining in the tight boxer briefs.

"Kurt…Yes…Oh god yes…" Kurt smirked. This was the best part of having a boyfriend. He lightly stuck his fingers under the waistband of Blaine's underwear and pulled them down. He was about to wrap his lips around Blaine when he heard tires along the dirt road.

"Shit!" Blaine said as he jumped up and pulled his pants back on.

"Do you think it's a cop? Should we pack up and go?" Kurt asked.

"No…It's a truck. Just wait a minute." They watched in silence as the truck made its way into the field and parked.

"What the hell is this?" they heard someone shout from the truck. Four guys climbed out and started walking toward them.

"Looks like a couple of faggots having a tea party," one of them laughed. The others joined in.

"I say we teach these fags a lesson." Blaine stepped in front of Kurt…

"Mr. Hummel? Mr. Hummel are you okay?" Kurt looked up at the police officer.

"I want to see him."

The morgue was cold and reflective with all the metal.

"He's right over here." Kurt walked over to the table where a stiff white sheet covered a body. "Take as much time as you need." The mortician lifted the sheet and pulled it back uncovering Blaine's head and chest. Kurt inhaled sharply as he gazed at the skin that was now paler and colder than his would ever be. He touched Blaine's shoulder.

"What did they do to you? What did they do to us?" he whispered to Blaine waiting for him to reply. "I love you so much, Blaine." He brushed his hand over Blaine's hairy chest. He smiled as he remembered the conversation they had a week ago about it.

"_Blaine, come on! Body hair is so gross!" Kurt had complained. "I will personally pay for you to go and get it waxed."_

"_No Kurt! I like my chest hair. It makes me feel like a man!"_

He bent down a kissed his boyfriend, knowing this would be the last time he would ever feel those lips upon his own. He turned around quickly and started walking away when he heard a light cough and groaning behind him. He turned around slowly, eyes wide and watched as Blaine's eyes fluttered open.

"Blaine?" Kurt approached him.

"Kurt..." Blaine smiled up at him.

"How is this possible? You are dead."

"Kurt," Blaine's smile turned into a grin. "You kissed me. You know what happens when the prince kisses the sleeping damsel. True love conquers all, babe. Always remember that."

"Excuse me, Mr. Hummel?" Kurt turned around, tears glistening in his eyes at the joy he felt. "The detectives have some more questions for you."

"But why? Can't you see that he's-" Kurt turned back. Blaine was lying there just as before.

"Are you ok?"

Kurt gazed down at Blaine. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Let's get this over with."


End file.
